


Riding All Night

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Single Parent Keith (Voltron), analsex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Shameless PWP from my Keith Single Dad Thread on Twitter~





	Riding All Night

**Author's Note:**

> From this [Thread](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1138590789444034560)
> 
> Mind read like it's absolutely story-less, since it's only the smut part of that thread =D

 

Keith comes to his room later than planned, but he doesn’t miss a beat. His hands are on Shiro the moment he slams the door closed and Shiro reciprocates, sinks his fingers into Keith’s hair, draws him close. Keith snorts and they break away for a second, Shiro is grinning widely. “It felt like hours until they fell asleep,” Keith tells him and steals another kiss.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Shiro murmurs into the kiss. They don’t talk about anything – this night isn’t reserved for talking but feeling. Shiro undresses him as he pins Keith against the wall, hurriedly; they can slow down later.

When Keith kisses him again, he hikes him on his hips, presses him against the wall again, deepens the kiss. Keith is light like a feather and his lips are oh, so hot on him.

“Fuck, Shiro,” he moans and grinds his crotch against Shiro’s stomach. He’s already hard, but so is Shiro.

“It was so hard not thinking about you all day,” Shiro tells him between kisses, “I want nothing more than bend you over and fuck you hard, baby.”

Keith groans again, motions Shiro to let him down again. When Shiro lets him slip out of his grip, Keith is quickly on him again, palming him through his pants. It takes seconds for him to pull both the pants and underwear down and he’s on his knees, pumping Shiro’s dick, wasting no time teasing him first.

The groans that leave Shiro’s mouth are devastating – he has to steady himself with one hand at the wall, especially when he feels Keith’s lips and tongue on him.

Keith takes him into his mouth within seconds, swallows him so deep it has Shiro shouting out of pleasure.

“Wait, wait—” Shiro stutters. His thighs and ass are flexing from the intensity of the touch. Keith let’s his dick fall from his mouth and looks up. He’s beautiful, incredibly so – it takes everything to not let him continue sucking him off and thrusting into his mouth, too.

“You promised,” Shiro says, voice deep, “you’d ride me all night—”

“I fucking did,” Keith grins up at him. Shiro brushes his hair out of his face. “But we also have all night, Shiro.”

He stands up nonetheless, arms slinging around Shiro’s neck, pulling him close again.

“I love you,” Keith whispers as they breath and exhale the same air, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” Shiro’s voice is soft and they slow a bit down as they sit down on the bed.

“You want to do this?” Shiro asks again – just to make sure. “I won’t run away. You have me; I’ll always be yours—”

“I know,” Keith answers. “I know now. I still want to, I just…waited for so long.”

“Me too,” Shiro tells him and kisses him again.

 

Keith is a babbling mess by the time he’s prepared – it doesn’t take long. He spreads his legs wide and fucks himself on Shiro’s fingers as if it wasn’t a completely new experience. Shiro tries hard not to come at the sight of Keith who’s flushed red, fully hard and leaking.

“I’m ready,” he tells Shiro and gets up, pushes him into the cushions with a trained move. He climbs on him within seconds, strokes Shiro a few times and pulls the condom on him.

“Come here,” Keith says with a loving gaze at him, presses his lips at his, with feeling. Shiro takes in his flushed face, his longing eyes, his black hair that falls over his body in curls – it’s devastatingly beautiful.

Keith hovers over him and kisses him intensely as he lets his ass brush Shiro’s cock.

“Fuck,” he groans, “fuuckk, ah—Keith, you’re a tease!”

Keith grins in return, rolls his hips to brush his cock again and again – Shiro lays there, pliant, unable to move, amazed by the sensation.

“Fuck, babe—”

Keith presses his lips against him again, in a hot, messy kiss. He steadies Shiro’s cock and sinks down slowly, adjusting to the sensation, taking in all the hot gasps and groans that leave Shiro’s lips. “God—”

He takes a few seconds until he moves, but when he does, he rides him in quick hard movements with his hips. He holds Shiro’s hand and Shiro holds his, Keith loves his stutters of “I love you” and gives them right back, groans at the feeling of Shiro finally thrusting his hips up against him until both their movements grow erratic and uncoordinated.

“Shiro, shiro,” Keith mewls as he moves, leans down to kiss him again. He feels Shiro’s thighs contracting beneath him, feels his hands at his hips and in turn steadies himself on Shiro’s chest.

“Harder, Shiro, fuck me, god, fuck me harder,” he shouts with every thrust – a few seconds before everything becomes blinding white. He shudders and gasps hard while Shiro carefully moves upwards for a few thrusts and comes in him.

“That felt like an outer body experience,” he tells him later, when they cleaned themselves up and cuddle close.

Keith can’t stop kissing Shiro’s chest and mouth, can’t stop touching his face and hair.

“I love you, so much,” Shiro kisses his hand and pulls him closer.

“Me too, Shiro.” Keith kisses him and gets comfortable at his side.

 

 

 


End file.
